


The Shadows That Hide Us

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Camelot Land Challenges [31]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgana and Merlin talk after she returns from the Druids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shadows That Hide Us

**Title:** The Shadows That Hide Us  
 **Prompt:** #5. "I am what you have made me. Take all the praise, take all the blame; take all the success, take all the failure; in short, take me." Charles Dickens, Great Expectations  
 **Word Count:** 239  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters/Pairings:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Summary:** Morgana and Merlin talk after she returns from the Druids. 

** The Shadows That Hide Us **  
“Morgana?” Merlin looked at the long dark hair against the white dress of the woman with her back to him. 

“What is it, Merlin?” Morgana turned to face him. “What do you want from me now?” 

“I came to see if you needed anything.” Merlin knew she would know why he was really there. 

“That is a lie. You came to see if I was still angry at you.” Morgana said. “I am. All you had to do was help me get away to the Druids. Tell Uther that I was dead so I could be free and live the life I was meant to.” 

“He would have wanted to see a body. He wouldn’t have rested until he did. I tried to help you and I failed. I’m sorry, Morgana.” Merlin said to her.   

“Now I am forever cursed to live a life in the shadows. I will have to hide my magick and I will never be free.” Morgana said. “I will always be alone.”

There was an edge to her voice that made Merlin shiver.

“There are people that care for you, Morgana. You will not be alone.” Merlin said. 

“Do you care for me, Merlin?” Morgana looked confused.

Merlin nodded. “I wouldn’t have tried to help you if I didn’t. Please believe that.” 

“I do but it does neither of us any good.” Morgana said. “The shadows can’t hide us both.” 

“I know.” Merlin sighed. 


End file.
